A Taste of VeggieFan2000's Favorite Story Ideas!
A free sample DVD. Stories #Ginerva: Drum Warrior #The Story of Esther and How She Killed the Easter Bunny! #The Rise of the Not-So Merry Men #Esther... The Girl Who Owned a City #Princess Shortcake the Kindly Viking #MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle 2 - Pompous Strikes Back! #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! #Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas 2: The Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall #Mr. Dooley's Revenge #The Amazing Carnival of Complaining 2 - The Great Escape #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's 2: Toil and Trouble #The Star of Christmas and Chanukah Doesn't Get a Star #The Tale of an Empress Plot ''Hey kids! Don't miss these exciting stories in A Taste of VeggieFan2000's Favorite Story Ideas! '' GINERVA: DRUM WARRIOR Ginerva is called by her three friends to take on pirates who kidnapped her brothers. When Alex, Terrence, Sheridan, Christina, Harold, Trevor's stepmothers and stepsisters, Albert, Toby and Douglas are working together, can they get to the root of the problem? THE STORY OF ESTHER AND HOW SHE KILLED THE EASTER BUNNY! It was an Easter-riffic day in the kingdoms of Rhubarb and Scone, until Otis the Elevated, his assistant, Novac, and a freak accident sends an egg-snatching robot bunny. The robot bunny Arnold will stop at nothing to steal all the Easter eggs and eat them. Can Duke, Esther the Doc, Petunia, Lucas, and Nona set out a trap before it's too late? THE RISE OF THE NOT-SO MERRY MEN Think that you have just watched Robin Good, and that everybody liked it? Well, this story explains how '''Robin and his friends became the Not-So Merry Men and how they fundraised from the rich and gave to the poor in the woods of Bethlingham. Complete with a comedic backstory, adventure, laughs, memories, and how it all began. This group of friends accept the misfits. They don't judge Robin Good. He makes the right decision of keeping his secret as an archery fundraiser. ESTHER... THE GIRL WHO OWNED A CITY King Reuben needs a new city owner and Esther has been chosen. When she wakes up in London with the weight of the world on her shoulders, could she become a true city owner? PRINCESS SHORTCAKE THE KINDLY VIKING A kind princess thinks that stealing is wrong. Will her friends help or will help come from the monks? MACLARRY AND THE STINKY CHEESE BATTLE 2 - POMPOUS STRIKES BACK Pompous Maximus escapes from Scotland and MacLarry and the Barber-Barians must stop him. Will Pompous win or will MacLarry and the Barber-Barians succeed? STRAWBERRY, ALVIN AND THE GREAT ESCAPE You've danced with Fiddler on the Roof, you've thrilled to The Sound of Music, and now get ready to - Get Things Growing with Strawberry! Strawberry must have the courage to do what's right and to show a mean man the error of his ways. Will she and the Pirates - Elliot, Alvin, George, Simon, Sedgewick and Theodore come to the rescue? MERRY LARRY AND THE TRUE LIGHT OF CHRISTMAS 2: THE UNEXPECTED TWIST OF THE SPRING VALLEY MALL Merry Larry and Philip Fleagle, once again, go all out to make it the best Christmas ever at the Spring Valley Mall. But when the mall owner comes down with the chicken pox in Antartica, can they work together with the help of their good friends? MR. DOOLEY'S REVENGE When a salad of vegetables kidnap Tom, Huck is determined that it's either going to be the worst day or the biggest adventure of his life. THE AMAZING CARNIVAL OF COMPLAINING 2: THE GREAT ESCAPE ''"Oh, Uncle Blobb's Amazing Carnival, what do you see now? If you like to play at the carnival, I will show you how..." ''What do you get when Uncle Blobb tries to take over the world? Can an eight-year-old boy and his friends come to the rescue? THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF HA'S 2 - TOIL AND TROUBLE Darby, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, the Hungry Lion and their VeggieTales friends, journey over the rainbow for a very enchanting retelling of Return to Oz! Will they survive being stuck in the Land of Ha's? Will they overcome their pride? And can they come to the rescue? THE STAR OF CHRISTMAS, AND HANUKKAH DOESN'T GET A STAR What happens when Marlee Meade discovers that the true Star of Christmas has been seen by a thief? Will she learn that Christmas is about Jesus? THE TALE OF AN EMPRESS When Professor Hamlin comes to Ancient Persia planning to kill him, Huckleberry Larry, Huck for short, finds himself, for reasons that do not concern you, in deep trouble with Professor Hamlin, his long-time bullied and ruthless nemesis from college. Will Huck escape with his life? Can he bow down to Hamlin or maybe, bow to no one except their God and their King? ''Kids of all ages will love the original music and groundbreaking animation in each half-hour story on this special DVD, available now at all Christian bookstores! ' Chapter Listing #Ginerva, the Drum Warrior Part One #Ginerva, the Drum Warrior Part Two #Ginerva, the Drum Warrior Part Three #The Tomato Hunters #Ginerva, the Drum Warrior Part Four #Ginerva, the Drum Warrior Part Five #Ginerva, the Drum Warrior Part Six #SEHSKEB Part One #SEHSKEB Part Two #Rise of the Not-So Merry Men Part One #Rise of the Not-So Merry Men Part Two #Rise of the Not-So Merry Men Part Three #Rise of the Not-So Merry Men Part Four #Esther - The Girl Who Owned A City Part One #Esther - The Girl Who Owned A City Part Two #Esther - The Girl Who Owned A City Part Three #Return of a Kind Viking Part One #Return of a Kind Viking Part Two #Return of a Kind Viking Part Three #Pompous Strikes Back Part One #Pompous Strikes Back Part Two #Lost Kitties #Pompous Strikes Back Part Three #Pompous Strikes Back Part Four #S.A.G.E. Part One #S.A.G.E. Part Two #Song of the Racers #S.A.G.E. Part Three #S.A.G.E. Part Four #Merry Larry 2 Part One #Merry Larry 2 Part Two #Merry Larry 2 Part Three #Mr. Dooley's Revenge Part One #Mr. Dooley's Revenge Part Two #Shorts #Mr. Dooley's Revenge Part Three #Mr. Dooley's Revenge Part Four #Carnival of Complaining 2 Part One #Carnival of Complaining 2 Part Two #Carnival of Complaining 2 Part Three #Wonderful Wizard of Ha's 2 Part One #Wonderful Wizard of Ha's 2 Part Two #Rockin' Snoodle #Wonderful Wizard of Ha's 2 Part Three #Wonderful Wizard of Ha's 2 Part Four #SOCCDGS Part One #SOCCDGS Part Two #SOCCDGS Part Three #Tale of an Empress Part One #Tale of an Empress Part Two #Obscure Christmas Party with Scottish Larry #Tale of an Empress Part Three #Tale of an Empress Part Four Gallery Tale of an Empress.png|The Tale of an Empress Ginerva, the Drum Warrior logo.png|Ginerva: Drum Warrior Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape DVD Cover.png|"Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle 2.png|"Pompous Strikes Back" Merry Larry 2 logo.png|"The Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall" SCCDGS DVD cover.png|"The Star of Christmas, and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star" Toil and Trouble DVD cover.png|"Toil and Trouble" Mr. Dooley's Revenge.png|"Mr. Dooley's Revenge" Carnival of Complaining 2 DVD cover.png|"The Amazing Carnival of Complaining 2: The Great Escape" Return of a Kind Viking logo.png|"Return of a Kind Viking" The Rise of the Not-So Merry Men.png|"The Rise of the Not-So Merry Men" SEHSKEB DVD cover.png|"The Story of Esther and How She Killed the Easter Bunny!" Esther The Girl Who Owned a City DVD cover.png|"Esther - The Girl Who Owned a City" Category:Episode